


restricted

by bubbleme



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Flirting, Kinda fluff, M/M, a little drunk scarlet, idk but them look so good together, yvie is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleme/pseuds/bubbleme
Summary: Yvie knows that Soju, his friend, has a crush on Scarlet. He knows he shouldn't look at the long hair guy in that way, but it's inevitable. and it's even worse when the perfect ocassion to be with him comes.





	restricted

_fuck._

he looks at him and that's the only thing that goes for his mind. right know he's in a conversation with vanjie and brooke that he's not even listen to. all of the concentration is in a guy with blue eyes, brown and long hair, and, _oh my god_ , the beauty of a god.

_scarlet envy. oh god, fucking scarlet envy._

in the other way, scarlet was talking with soju, or mostly listening to him while his atention is in everywhere but here. soju is cute, he likes him, but his smile doesn't cause anything like he's trying to. he knows about the intentions of the asian guy, and normally he could accept anything (he's single and ready to everything) but, there's not fire. actually, there's no much, and he knows that all lack of feelings is someone else's fault. but that's complicated. trying to escape (just a little) he turns his gaze to the room where all the cast is, looking the rest of his season sisters talk to each other and have fun. till he found some interesting eyes in him.

_yvie oddly._

that guy is wearing black and looking so cool and attractive. and scarlet knows that his appreciation for the other guy has nothing to do with his drunkness. it's really deep, and maybe he's revealing the identity of the one who keeps him away from soju. the first time he saw yvie he had a big impression, and then when they talked he found a really unique guy. but then he took distance and now scarlet finds everything so weird, except one thing: he needs to talk to yvie. he wants to be close to yvie, really close.

but first, he winks at the other guy, noticing how shy he reacts: smiles a lot but hides his eyes and face, looking down. moments later his conversation with soju ends and he tries so hard to look casual while walking straight to yvie.

"hey" he says, smiling at him. 

"hey"yvie responds, being nice. he's always nice, but he wants the guy who met before he almost dissapear from him.

"i don't wanna say this but the night is kind of boring" scarlet admits, laughting a little bit seconds later.

"yeah, kinda" was all that yvie got to say. scarlet waited another comment, but nothing came. a part of him was getting mad and tired for his actitud, but he didn't want to give up, not with him.

"wanna go and walk for somewhere?" he invited the youngest, smiling the best way he could, but yvie was just in silence. in his mind, scarlet promised himself to go away if yvie didn't accept. in the first place, he wasn't even understanding why took him so long to answer. it wasn't that complicated. he was getting mad, real mad until he finally talk.

"yeah, let's go".

* * *

 

then everything got right. when they were alone, yvie apparently forget about those things that make him act weird and the rest was laughs and happiness.

"i missed this" scarlet confessed, posing his hand over yvie's. "i missed u"

and then yvie got silence again. he push down his face but never take his hand away, confusing scarlet. making him angry.

"why are u acting like this?!" he finally explotes, trying to get yvie's gaze. "i don't get why you got away from me. i really don't get it, and it makes me sad. i really liked u, yvie".

and then yvie looked at him and got closer, with his eyes over scarlet's. he can not hide his feelings anymore. he hates hiding parts of him, especially to scarlet. 

"i like u, scarlet" he confessed, waiting a reaction. but scarlet is like always, not a little bit surprised. 

"i like u too" scarlet confirmed, nodding. yvie gets fear, but there's not turning back. he's going to do it, even if everything goes bad and they sucked off. 

"no, i really like u, like..." yvie was getting embarrased when suddently scarlet pose his hand in his cheeks, making him look at those big blue eyes. and the most cliché thing happens, and then there's just the two looking at each other, losing in the another's gaze, getting closer and with a really loud heartbeat. 

"and i like you too" and then the long haired boy put his lips in yvie's without thinking. then the magic happened. the real magic.

* * *

 "so. . . you were avoiding me because soju likes me and you're a good friend?" scarlet asked, with his hand hugging the taller from the neck and sitting in yvie's lap. they were in a thight hug, enjoying their last confession. yvie nods, leaving a kiss in the another's forehead. "oh my god, you're such a good guy. that's so cute, i can't even be mad at you".

"i'm sorry, i couldn't forget u, but soju..." yvie tries to apologize, but he's cutted off by scarlet's lips. he tastes like magic and smells like a flower. scarlet, by yvie's eyes (and nose, hands, body, mind, everything) is so fucking perfect. so he kisses him back and squeezes against himself even more. eventually they break the kiss and scarlet talks.

"hey, the only thing that soju wants it's get in my pants. he's not in love, so calm down sweetie, nobody is going to have a broken heart" scarlet comforts him, being soft at him.

"and also nobody is going to get in your pants except me" yvie demands in a sweet way, seconds later laughting.  _that laugh._

"aw, how dared you are now!" scarlet screams, laughting too. "we can not fuck if we're not married, and we can not get married if soju doesn't know. i mean, he has to be in the wedding"

 "oh my god, i have to buy you a ring".

"seven rings, darling. but there's something first."

and then they stand up and with their hands together they went to the room, showing everyone the new romance. the rest of the cast congratulated them one by one, giving cute messages of support and some sexual jokes. by the end was soju, walking to them with a smile that could mean a lot of things.

"please don't kill me" yvie begged, looking at the asian with puppy eyes. "i know you liked him, but me too and i couldn't forgive him, and now he wants me back and..."

"hey, stop. i'm not mad, i wasn't in love with you" soju admits, with his eyes in scarlet's one moment, and later getting back to yvie. "i just wanted an adventure, i mean, he's hot."

"told you".

"i support you guys, if you're happy i'll be too, i swear." and then everything went good, except one thing.

* * *

 

"now we can fuck" yvie commented, with one hand going doing to the brown haired guy's hip.

"don't try it sweetheart, you still owe me seven rings. no rings, no kai kai." 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! it's the first time that i write something in another language (i speak spanish) so if there's any mistake be nice. well, see you next time, maybe i'll write more of this cute couple <3


End file.
